


Things Are Perfect Now

by Kaepore



Series: Primary Character Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Step-parents, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Karter has always had a hard time with trusting his stepdad. Years of angry yelling and rude remarks, he finally has a change of heart.





	Things Are Perfect Now

Karter hops into the bed of his stepdad’s truck, taking a seat on the built-in toolbox next to him. He peers at the side of his face until he turns his head to look. It’s the first time he has looked his stepdad in the eyes. 

He turns his eyes towards the sky, the loud cracks of the fireworks sound over them, each with a different mix of color. 

“Jermaine had me under the influence that you didn’t care about us. He said that your only goal in life was to take mom from him.”

Dimitrix snorts, taking a swig of beer from the glass bottle in his hand. He scratches the back of his neck, “He’s right about the wanting to steal your mom part.”

“What about us?” Karter feels stupid for asking. He instantly expects for him to say ‘I don’t give a single fuck about you guys.’ always has.

Dimitrix rolls his eyes and takes another swig. “I had mixed emotions about when she got pregnant with you three. I was sad because I was in love with your mom, and your dad was a shit excuse for a human being. Didn't know jack squat about raising a kid. The asshole couldn't even take care of your mom, let alone himself. But happy because she was bringing more people like her into the world. People who could make a difference, who actually care. That was the upside. And also that I would be around to see you guys.” 

Karter smiles. He never thought that he would say that. 

“She had found me on Facebook after she got divorced from Jermaine. I met up with her for lunch. She had brought Luna with her. She was 2 or 3. Most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. I asked her about you three since if you guys hadn't come along. She said she had given you guys to her sister due to being unable to take care of you guys. This was of course after I moved away. Then told me she had died and you guys got sent into the system. I felt heartbroken, not only for her but for Luna, who had no idea you guys existed until you guys came in one by one.”

Trying to individually find you guys and get you back was not the easiest thing in the world. Kalysta was the easiest to find, living with a nearby family who was more than happy to give her back. It felt like they were relieved to get her off their backs. Kolyne was harder. He lived a state over and the family that had him almost refused to give him up. We had to jump through so many hoops but we got him. Then, there was you. You had been taken to the other side of the country. It took months to track you down. Eliana cried when we finally did. You luckily hadn't been claimed at the time so that was good. But it was hard to get you back here. Thank God we did. Wouldn't be the same without you.”

Karter stares at him, a wide-eyed expression on his face. Unable to say any words. ‘Why was he always so nice? Is he saying this to get me to trust him?’ Karter thought. He tried to not let the words his dad told him, get to him. Dimitrix was more than just a man who only wanted his mom just to get back at his ass of a best friend. He genuinely cares for the kids she had, even if they weren't biologically his.

“I understand that you are quick to believe your dad over me, I get that. But I'm telling you the honest truth right now. I care for you guys a lot. I remember when she was 9 months, she couldn't fit into certain desks. Some tabletops she couldn't get to when sitting. She was so huge I was surprised her spine hadn't broken in half. Her water broke in the middle of a speech during class. She freaked out, mostly because she thought she had pissed herself. She was 100% calm during labor, even said she barely felt anything. Your brother and sister came out a breeze. But you, you wanted to come out feet first.”

Karter smiles, he slowly begins to believe him and how he feels for them. “You were stubborn as hell. Never let your dad hold you. Would scream your head off if he tried to hold you. Never had a problem with me. That might be why he tried to turn you from me.”

"I remember when you got food poisoning-" Karter groans at the memory, causing Dimitrix to laugh. "You screamed your head off when I stayed up with you all night for those days. Telling me to fuck off. I knew you secretly wanted me to stay with you, that's why I did."

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible human being to you." Karter frowns as he talks, Dimitrix smiles at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "No need. I forgave you every time, even though you never said it."

"I knew you had a soft spot for me, you would never in your life admit it but I knew. No matter how hard you would try to glare at me, your eyes would soften. You were such a bad liar."

"When your mom had told me about Tyson, I didn't know what to say. I was so angry we even let him in the house. I had a weird feeling about him but I ignored it. I wish I hadn't." Karter taps his feet against the metal, nodding his way through the conversation.

"Thank you for caring." Dimitrix nods at him and smile.

"I haven't told mom this but, what happened with Tyson, happened so many times before." Karter's voice cracks and Dimitrix cringes.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was really young. He also gave me drugs"

"He what!?" His voice was louder than attended and it catches Eliana's attention

"You guys better not be fighting over there!!" She yells as she stomps her way over.

Dimitrix rolls his eyes at her and turns to Karter. "I wish you would have said something sooner instead of letting it get this far."

"Let what get this far?" Eliana asks, raising her eyebrows at them.

Dimitrix sets a hand on Karter's thigh and nods, Eliana sits next down and copies her husband.

"Tyson attacked me more than once. I'm sorry I never told you."

Eliana stares. "Okay. Is there anything else?"

"He gave me drugs as well." 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. "When?"

"It started when I was 13"

"Started!?" She demands.

"I didn't know how to stop. I got hooked."

She nods and looks at her husband, who sits there with a shocked look on his face. 

"I got to a point where I felt that I couldn't live without it. He would give me small doses, just to get me by for a while. I felt like I needed it to even function correctly."

Eliana shakes her head "I feel like such an idiot for bringing him into this house. I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"Nothing I haven't gone through before. I just wish there would have been a way I could avoid all those times."

Eliana wraps her arm around his shoulders and smiles. "But you know the best part of all of this?"

Karter raises an eyebrow "What?"

"It made you stronger. You got through it. That's all that matters."

Jasmine runs over calling Karter's name.

"Come shoot some roman candles with us!" She yells when she gets to the truck, a huge smile on her face.

He jumps off the tailgate and grabs her hand dragging her along behind him.

Dimitrix smiles and looks over at his wife.

"Things are perfect now." Eliana smiles.

"Just like they should be." Dimitrix agrees's.


End file.
